


Trust in You

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020)



Series: Визуал G - T Dumas Filmz 2020 [2]
Category: Il boia di Lilla - La vita avventurosa di Milady | The Executioner of Lille (1952), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Anne de Breuil - Freeform, Collage, Conte de la Fère, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020
Summary: Коллаж Атос/миледи, канон - Лилльский палач (Il boia di Lilla - La vita avventurosa di Milady) (1952).Сделано по заявке с инсайда:"И фильм 1950-х, Il boia di Lilla - La vita avventurosa di Milady, тоже был, про Миледи... Можно обыграть белые наряды и белые кружева, чистота-красота, там много таких кадров - визуальный акцент, что невиноватаямиледя!"Ну сорри, не вышло белых кружев, но вышла романтика)
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Milady Clarick de Winter
Series: Визуал G - T Dumas Filmz 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Trust in You

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы - [Alizeya](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1363713).

Var.1

Var.2


End file.
